


It's Complicated

by yunbuns



Category: Final Fantasy VII, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, My Xehanort isn't like canon Xehanort at all lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 13:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunbuns/pseuds/yunbuns
Summary: After a one night stand, Xehanort is left with many questions.





	

  Her pregnancy hadn’t been officially announced yet her growing belly had made it unmistakingly clear to everyone that Tifa Lockhart was carrying a child. No one questioned her about it, after all it wasn’t their business and what anyone did outside of work typically never concerned Ansem. Xehanort of all people was certainly familiar with that considering that they had shared a bed together seven months prior. When she started showing for the first time around five months it hadn’t taken much for him to connect the dots.

After their night together everything had returned to normal between them which had been fine with him. That night hadn’t exactly been planned nor had they intended it for it to be anything more. He still got small smiles from her when she walked passed him in the hallways and they still occasionally made small conversation in the mornings. Yet when she had began to show, he noticed that he had saw less of her despite still remaining Ienzo’s nanny. She would still speak and smile at him, but their conversations were often short and she rarely spoke about her pregnancy or the baby around him so out of respect he never pushed her boundaries.

As time passed, it became increasingly difficult to get a chance to ask the questions he wanted to. Was she carrying his child? If so, why hadn’t she come to him? Did she not want him involved? He didn’t know why the thought of Tifa not possibly wanting to raise a baby with him bothered him so much. They weren’t secret lovers outside of work or anything dramatic where they knew all about each other. Besides knowing he had a stable job and other bits of info, there wasn’t any reason for her to believe that he would be a good, capable father. He wasn’t even sure if he could be one either. The thought of having children was never something he had even considered and he didn’t know how he felt about it now that it was a real possibility for him.

As she further progressed in her pregnancy, nothing about their routine changed. On very rare occasions, she would speak about the baby. She had accidentally referred to the baby as ‘she’ once and that was he discovered she was expecting a girl. After that she gradually became more comfortable with giving him tidbits of information about her pregnancy in their conversations. They mostly talked when she would bring Ienzo outside to play and they would have lunch together out in the fountain courts. He was currently walking through it now, on his way towards the town square to buy lunch when he spotted a woman sitting on the ledge of one of the castle’s fountains, dipping her feet in the water and at closer inspection he realized that the woman was Tifa. That in and of itself wasn’t strange, she often complained of hot flashes and the summer heat didn’t make it any better so she took to cooling herself off by the fountains. 

However, she also had her hands wrapped around her protruding belly with a grimace as if she was in pain. He wasn’t sure what he should do; keep walking or check up on her? He wasn’t sure if he could live with the thought of simply walking past while she was clearly in pain. What if something was wrong with the baby?

Making up his mind, he walked towards her and once close enough, cleared his throat to grab her attention. She glanced up at him, clearly surprised to see him standing there before speaking, “ **Oh! Xehanort, I didn’t even see you coming.** ” She said as she wiped away a few beads of sweat from her forehead, her face slightly flustered and red.

“ **I was just stopping by to see if you’re okay. You looked as if you were in pain?** ” Xehanort replied, concern clear in his voice.  


“ **I-I’m fine**.” She lied badly, clearly trying to hide her grimace.  


He furrowed his eyebrows in annoyance, not appreciating being blatantly lied to. “ **Tifa I’m not _blind_. I can clearly see you’re in pain.** ”

Tifa frowned before sighing, “ **I’m having a braxton hicks contraction.** ” She finally confessed.

” **I see.** ” He replied, feeling his sense of panic starting to ease. She had experienced a couple of them in front of him and he could always tell she felt embarrassed about it despite him failing to understand why.

" **It’ll pass soon. Just...give me a moment.** ” Tifa said although her whincing didn’t inspire much confidence.

” **Let me help.** ” He said as he sat down a few inches away from her. He had read up on braxton hicks contractions so he could be prepared after the first one he had witnessed. “ **Just focus on breathing. In and out just like that.** ” He encouraged as he massaged her back.

“ **I don’t know why I haven’t gotten used to these by now. It’s just a few seconds of pain...** ” She grumbled in frustration, eyes still closed as she breathed in and out slowly. They sat in silence for a few more seconds before Tifa opened her eyes and spoke, “ **I think its finally passed.** ”  


“ **That’s good.** ” He replied, not sure what else to say. The feeling must have been mutual as Tifa simply smiled before growing silent herself. They shared a few seconds of awkward silence before Xehanort decided to break it, for better or for worst. ” **Am I the father?** ” He blurted suddenly, turning to face her completely.

A flicker of shock then confusion flashed across her face at his question, “ **Excuse me?”**

He frowned, struggling not to get frustrated before the conversation fully even began. He repeated himself, this time more direct and slow, “ **Am I the father?** ”

Tifa’s cheeks flushed bright red as she quickly averted her eyes away from him, “ **Why are you asking me this _now_?** ”

“ **Because I just need to know.** ” He answered simply.  


She was quiet for a moment before turning to look at him, almost as if she was afraid to, “ **I...I wasn’t sure what to do.** ” She admitted slowly as she placed a hand on her belly,. “ **It wasn’t like we were dating so I figured maybe it would just be easier if I just raised the baby alone.** ”

_That’s fair_ , he thought as they sat in silence. “ **I thought that maybe you didn’t want me involved.** ” He finally admitted, looking down at his own fidgeting hands. Saying it out loud for the first time made him realize the thought of her not wanting him to be around in their lives hurt him more than he had let on. “ **If you don’t then I fully under-** ”  


“ **I wouldn’t do that.** ” She interrupted, the tone in her voice sounding almost offended. “ **If you want to be in her life I won’t keep her from you Xehanort.** ” Her voice softened a bit towards the end as she placed her hand on his. 

“ **Are...are you upset with me?** ” She asked quietly, her crimson eyes beginning to water.

He shook his head immediately as he caressed her hand gently, hating the thought of seeing her cry. It annoyed him how much he would do just to see her happy when he couldn’t even figure out exactly _what_ she was to him. Was she just a coworker, a friend, his complicated lover, or all the above?

“ **I’m sorry that I didn’t say anything. It’s all kind of been overwhelming I guess.** ” She bit down on her bottom a lip, a frequent habit of hers he had long since noted that she only did when nervous or anxious. “ **I mean none of this was exactly planned...** ”

" **No, it wasn’t.** ” He agreed as he stared down at their reflection in their water. She always liked coming to this specific fountain; they had kissed for the first time here. “ **But I want to help even though I’m not the most...knowledgeable when it comes to children. I’m still willing to learn.”**

Tifa finally broke a smile, it was small but it was still a smile. “ **That’s such a Xehanort-like thing to say.** ” She paused and looked down at her belly before speaking, “ **This is who your daddy is sweeite.** ” She said to the baby.

Xehanort frowned at being teased, although the fact that he had been referred to as daddy made his heart beat a little faster, “ **What is that supposed to mean?** ”

“ **It’s means- _Oh_!** ” She stopped midway and suddenly placed her hand on her stomach.  


“ **Is something wrong?** ” 

“ **No, it’s just the baby kicked a little hard that’s all.** ” Tifa explained.  


” **Does she kick all lot?** ” He asked quietly.

” **Unfortunately.** ” Tifa said with a laugh, “ **She’s been kicking ever since I’ve been sitting here actually. Here, see for yoursel** f.” Tifa reached over to take his hand in hers before gently placing it on her belly, “ **Give her a second... _There_! Did you feel it?** ”

He nodded immediately after feeling the baby thump against Tifa’s stomach, his eyes growing wide at feeling his child move for the first time. “ **Is it painful when she does that?** ”

“ **Sometimes.** ” Tifa admitted. “ **It depends on how hard she kicks.** ” He could feel the baby moving underneath her skin yet this time instead of a kick he felt something...poking out? “ **I think that’s her elbow.** ” Tifa explained, sensing his confusion.

” **Wow, that’s...incredible.** ” He whispered in amazement yet before he could say anything further, the sound of a phone vibrating wildly came from the inside of Tifa’s purse.

” **That’s my reminder that my lunch break is almost over.** ” Tifa muttered with a sigh as she dug into her purse to retrieve her phone.

Xehanort arched an eyebrow at her, ” **You have reminders on your phone for your lunch break?** ”

Tifa glared at him as she struggled to stand up, causing him to quickly stand up to help her, ” **Being pregnant makes me easily forgetful. Plus the current state my feet are in makes getting around a lot more difficult then before.** ” She explained before finishing with an annoyed huff.

Xehanort made a mental note not to question the things she did again. He forgot how her pregnancy hormones weren’t something to take lightly. “ ** _Right_. Well I need to get into town before my own lunch break is over. I’m...glad we talked though.** ” 

Tifa nodded in agreement, “ **Me too. Honestly I feel like this huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders.** ”

“ **So do I.** ” He agreed with a light chuckle. If he had known it would have been this easy he would have spoken to her months ago.

They said their goodbyes after agreeing to meet again later in the week but right before he started to head towards the town square, he heard her call his name, “ **Xehanort.** ” She began, hesitating briefly before continuing “ **If it means anything I’m glad you’re the father.** ” She said before turning to walk back to the castle.  


He blushed at that, grateful he was alone for no one to see the rare occurrence, It was a strange feeling the thought of being of father had on him. He was proud, happy, and most of all _extremely_ terrified.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked it! I don’t know if I’ll do a sequel to this or not. It’ll depend on the response and how I feel I guess!


End file.
